The Chase
by Josmara
Summary: When he was being too greedy with his plans, she would call him an idiot. When she put herself in danger because of her big mouth or lack of experience, he would reprimand her. That was their thing, and it worked wonders. Usually.


_Short one-shot I made as an origin story for my character (Marina) in a forum roleplay. I actually like it, so I tought I might as well publish it._  
 _Hope you'll enjoy it, don't forget to like and comment!_

* * *

Her breath was starting to get sharper and sharper, and her heart was beating way too fast for her own good. If she kept on going like this, her legs would surely fail her, but she couldn't stop. The voices kept screaming after her, calling for her, demanding for her to remain still.

She remembered her friend's words "never stop running until you get to the meeting point. If I'm not there, keep running."

She was almost there now. But he was nowhere to be seen. Reluctantly, she kept going.

Why? Why did they have to go after that man? He was too rich, too powerful. Her friend had been too greedy choosing him as their next target, but she had been the one stupid enough to think she could make such a daring move without getting caught. She hadn't seen the bodyguards. Now, the guards were everywhere.

 _I don't wanna go to jail. Please, be there, I don't wanna go to jail._

She hadn't been free for long enough to be trapped again. And her parents, they would surely know. They'd be devastated.

 _Please, be there, please…_

"Over here!"

She felt a hand quickly grab her arm and pull her into an alley. Her instinct told her to push, to scream, to fight back; she was too scared to think or even see clearly. But a little voice in her head told her to stay calm and follow the lead. The presence next to her felt familiar enough for her to obey.

He violently threw her into an abandoned apartment, too anxious himself to worry about her well-being, and quickly closed the door behind him. Darkness surrounded them, the only source of light being the few holes that covered the walls. The man placed himself in front of one of them, observing the streets.

As she tried to get her breath back and soothe her startled heart, still too agitated to fully calm down, she heard the footsteps get closer to their hiding spot, and her friend's breath stopped along with hers. Thankfully, the group of men quickly walked by them and kept on with their chase, unaware of their whereabouts.

A sigh of relief escaped both of their mouths. The man let himself fall to the ground next to her, barely crushing her legs, unable to see. He mumbled a quick apology, rubbing his forehead. A long silence followed, until she was finally brave enough to break it.

I'm sorry, Tulio…

What the hell was that?

She hushed for a moment, taken aback by her friend's anger. Even if she knew she had it coming.

We had a plan. You were supposed to act before the other men arrived.

I didn't know they were bodyguards.

Who cares? He was surrounded. Bodyguards or not, it was way too risky!

Well, what was I supposed to do then? Let him go with our money? –she interjected. Despite knowing this was her fault, she had never been good with keeping her mouth shut.

Stick to the plan. Act when you were supposed to!

She remained silent once more. Long enough for him to realise he had been a little too brusque with her. But she needed to be told that this had been too reckless, even for him – and he knew all about being stupid and taking too many risks. He was the King of that. And she was the Queen.

But they were supposed to keep each other in check. It usually worked out so well. When he was being too greedy with his plans, she would call him an idiot. When she put herself in danger because of her big mouth or lack of experience, he would reprimand her. That was their thing, and it worked wonders.

Usually.

So why didn't you just stick to the plan? – he insisted, his voice now more calm, though still sounding irritated. He was too proud after all. Just like her.

…

Marina.

His daughter was around.

… … What?

His daughter. She hadn't left yet. I thought she might spot me. I didn't want her to see me steal from her father. Be a bad example.

Tulio rubbed his forehead some more. Women.

Why didn't you just tell me then?

You were still at your spot, too far away, so…

You should have just backed off. If I had seen you go away, I would have understood something was wrong. – he sighed – You could have just told me.

She turned her head towards him, trying to see him despite the darkness. Her eyes had adjusted themselves to it, and she could recognise his features next to her. He was still irritated, but more collected.

… So you're not angry?

Well, I'm sure gonna regret that sweet wine I was gonna get myself tonight. – he moaned, his taste always way too expensive for what he could afford – But I wouldn't make you do something you don't want to do. So no. Just tell me next time.

... … … Thanks.

And please, if anything happens, if you change your mind, always let me know somehow. I don't want to see you get chased around like this again, and…

And almost get killed. He didn't even want to say it.

Marina stared at him some more. He wasn't looking at her, keeping his eyes front. So that was it. His agitation, it hadn't been anger.

He'd been worried for her. Worried of what could happen to her, partially because of him.

She smiled slightly, too engulfed in obscurity for him to see.

The guards are still out there. – she whispered – We should stay here until it's safe to go out.

He hummed his agreement, making himself more comfortable on the ground, trying to adjust his position to the debris lying around. She did the same, her face still turned towards him. Tulio. Her greatest smile didn't leave her face, as none of them spoke for a while.

She might still regret her old, easy life once in a while, but when they were like this; lying next to Tulio in silence, thinking about their next exciting adventures, was worth every chase.


End file.
